


Sam gets a haircut

by feelmyroarrrr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, daft silly stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelmyroarrrr/pseuds/feelmyroarrrr
Summary: sam loses a bet and has to get a haircut*For @impala-dreamer ‘s crack challenge, I chose 30. Sam gets a haircut.*





	Sam gets a haircut

“Dude it’s just a little haircut, come on!”

“Beka I swear if either of you come near me with scissors i’ll not be responsible for my actions!”

Sam was getting fed up by this point. Beka and Dean made a stupid bet that they could persuade Sam to get a haircut and it had been 3 weeks of torture. Well ok, not torture torture but the endless whining and pleading was getting on Sam’s nerves. And that was just Dean!

“Baby please? Dean didn’t pay attention when I made the bet. All I have to do is cut one hair. A hair cut. That’s it. Please Sammy, it means he has to clean the bunker from top to bottom dressed like a butler for two months!” Beka used her best puppy dog eyes. “And if I lose I have to do it in a French maids costume and I only have that one you like so if I lose…”

“Ok, ok, here, cut one hair!” Sam caved, he knew just how revealing that costume was and definitely didn’t want Dean seeing Beka in it.

“Beka, where’s he going to get a butler costume?”

“Don’t worry babe, I’ve got that sorted!”

———————

“Dammit Beka that’s not playing fair!”

“Dean you never said he had to get all his hairs cut, just a hair cut, so I win. Ready for butler duty?” Beka couldn't keep the smirk from her face. Dean deserved this, he’d ‘won’ their last bet by creative means so let see how he liked it.

Sam just sat and grinned.

“Ok so your outfit is on your bed. Go get ready, before out guests arrive.”

“Guests? Who the hell is coming to visit?” Dean knew this was a setup and he was beyond pissed.

“Just Donna and Jody. They like the idea of a butler” Beka held back the smile this time. Dean didn’t know it but she’d had help choosing his outfit.

As he walked to his room Beka told Sam what Deans outfit was like.

“He’s gonna kill you!” Sam said as he chuckled

“DAMMIT BEKA!”

————

[Deans outfit](https://imgur.com/JBfnmWj)

 

**Author's Note:**

> previously posted on my writing tumblr, roarrrrysfics


End file.
